rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Youngblood
About Name: Victoria Youngblood(since Bisk and baine don't really have last names) Age: 16 yet 18 in appearances (Age and appearance changes) Gender: Female Species: Hedgehog-mink (Hedgemink)/ Common vampire mixed with royal vampire Nickname: Vic R. Interest: None Home: Baine's Forest Hut Family Mother: Baine Father: Bisk Aunt in Law: Luna the Revatail Cat Abilities Victoria has a limited ability to go back and forward in time, emphasis on the limited Like most vampires, she can Charm her way through anything thanks to her royal blood mix; She also has the abilitie to read minds and to tell whose blood is good and whose blood isn't good also due to her royal blood mix. She can form vampire wings and frighten people in the dark. Also she is able to use her charm to persuade people to let her feed when she needs to. Appearance Victoria has light grey fur with icy blue markings running down her hair and at the tip of her tail, these traits she has taken from her mother and father. The icy blue also extends to her stomach. She has a single bang that covers part of her left eye and her hair reaches to her hips. She has a pale muzzle with a clear lack of any fuzz, a trait she has also inherited from her mother. She has a respectable figure and is quite the attractive young lady, though she doesn't really care. She wears a light blue shirt with gloves that connect to the sleeves and covers her middle finger, this shirt also cuts off at her stomach, exposing her belly and the patch of blue covering her belly, the shirt is lined with icy blue markings. It also cuts off at her shoulders, an icy blue lace ringing the edge. Also, blue gems are embedded into the sleeves of the shirts as through they appear to be decorative pieces, but instead enhance some of her powers. She also wears a light blue skirt with light blue stopping below her belly. It can also be noted that like her mother, Victoria does not wear shoes often when she is seen. Personality Victoria is an antisocial girl, not bothering to talk to any people but her parents and most other people. Rarely talking to anyone, Victoria only rarely comes out of her shell to obtain a source of sustenance. Talents - likes and dislikes Talents: *Can draw and paint well *Can play Violin, Harp and Cello Likes *Males (Demon or not) *Playing her instruments *Painting nature and sometimes people that pose for her. *Her parents and aunt. Dislike *Bullies *People being forced into something or forced to do something *Not being able to sing like her mother *People insulting her or her parents. Relationship Enemies Friends Hates: Unknown Likes: Unknown Vittoria Youngblood (Second Personality) Bio Name: Vittoria Youngblood Nickname: Vitt Personality: Sassy, daring, naughty and loves to flirt with hot males. Info: Vittoria believes in having fun while being with someone, and taking them for only herself and no one else. She can be needy in her charming ways and lustful at the same times. She loves wearing pretty much a bra and panties, but the max of clothes she wears is a really short miniskirt and pretty much open vest with a bra under it. Vittoria also doesn't use time travel, instead, she uses gravity to her will- but, not a huge amount who she gets easily thristy for blood due to how much it takes. Theme Songs Trivia Y-Tiger, one of the users who share Victoria says that she (though she probably didn't want to) based Victoria's name off of Victoria's Secret. Appearance wise, Victoria is one of the oldest shared characters. Victoria is left handed and Vittoria is right handed, to show which side of the brain they control (Not the one that connent of course, but just the side. Vittoria uses the right brain as a sleeping place and Victoria uses the left brain as a sleeping place.) Gallery Victoria Youngblood the child of Baine and Bisk.png Victoria being naughty.jpg|Naughty. Category:FroZenHyBrid's stuff Category:Baine's belongings Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Hybrid Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Mink Category:Hedgehog